Dangerous Game
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Bosco's is brought down by a gunshot wound, Cruz is suspected, and Faith finds out what truly happened.
1. Part 1 Arriving on the Scene

Summery: Bosco's is brought down by a gunshot wound, Cruz is suspected, and Faith finds out what truly happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Maurice Boscorelli....YEAH RIGHT! I wish! Just had to say that always wanted to say that one. Anyways don't own nobody, just using them, don't worry won't hurt them to bad.   
  
Author Note: Forgive me if this is close to anybody's story, I haven't really been reading to many because I been working on my own, so forgive me no harm.  
  
Feedback: Bosco_Gurl@hotmail.com drop a line if you want.   
  
Thank you to those who help me throughout this entire story, you know who you are and I can't thank you enough. Without your words I would be lost so THANK YOU.   
  
Chapters (1/3)   
  
Enjoy the story.....  
  
  
Part 1-Arriving on the Scene  
  
O no, I see,  
  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me,  
  
And I lost my head,  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,  
  
O no what's this?  
  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
  
I turned to run,  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
O no, I never meant to do you harm.  
  
O no I see,  
  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
  
So I twist and turn,  
  
Here I am in love in a bubble,  
  
Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
Although I never meant to do you harm.  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me.  
  
Coldplay's Trouble  
  
Faith POV   
  
I don't know what it was but something about her made my nerves uneasy. She looked at you and it was like you weren't even there, you didn't exist and to her everything was in her way and that means it needed to be pushed over and stomped on. I never thought in my life that I would want to strangle another officer until that day.   
  
I was called. God I never imaged the scene I was about to arrive at and I dread a day like that feared it. A distress had gone over the radio, a 10-13, shots had been fired and an officer had gone down.   
  
The tires came to a halt and I threw open that door and pulled out my gun my partner for the day along side me and ran to where I was needed.   
  
Being in the ghetto people frequently looked the other way. Some looked a little shocked, others called out unnecessary names to us as we passed by, or more along the lines of running by them. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to that officer in help.   
  
Spotting the scene I looked around and then over I spotted it and my throat leap to my mouth and I desperately tried to swallow it back. I felt tears becoming to spring up in my eyes and then I saw her standing there over him.   
  
I saw that look on her face. I knew it, gut instinct I knew it. I know for a fact I am a lot of things, I'm not a perfect person I have my downfalls but so does everybody else but when I saw that look on her face I knew nothing mattered to her. Something there that as though she was satisfied, that her job was done.   
  
My feet began to move and my voice finally found I ran up and dropped to my knees trying to see what had happened if it was just hopefully a panic attack. It was nothing that I hoped for.   
  
"Oh my god Bosco, oh my god." Why was that all I could say why couldn't say anything that could possibly reassure him everything would be okay. I grabbed his head, he was moving around too much, he was fighting to live and in so much pain he didn't know what was going on. His eyes searched over and over looking around unfocused trying to find something to hold on to.   
  
"It's going to be okay Bosco, you hear me it's going to be okay."   
  
I looked up and noticed how she continued to look at him as though he was a dog that needed to be shot and taken out of his misery. God what was with her what was up her sleeve that was so easy visible yet so hard to distinct.   
  
"What the hell happened?"   
  
She shrugged, SHE SHRUGGED! How could she shrug how could she not know what happened and then with that curl of her lip that disgusted look and looking not at me but at him she replied to my question.   
  
"Must have been somebody he pissed of like he always does."   
  
I wanted to rip her throat out. I wanted to grab a butcher knife and twist it and carve so her insides were on the outsides and then take out her heart and watch her see me throw it on the ground and then kick it as far as I could.   
  
But that quickly changed when Bosco screamed out in pain as he tried to catch his breath. The blood was everywhere and people just stared as I held onto him hoping that somehow my life force would come into his.   
  
"Please fight Bosco," looking around with weary eyes I looked for hopefully familiar faces "WHERE IS THAT GOD DAMN BUS!"   
  
Bosco was squirming out of my grasp trying to understand why his body was in such tremendous amount of agony.   
  
"Bosco, no, you have to, Bosco...please," my tears were falling as his pain was overriding everything and his fight for survival was going past my voice of reason. "Bosco STOP IT." He stopped moving long enough to look up at me but then another wave of pain hit and he was again trying to hold on for dear life. He would roll to one side and then back to the other while sometimes his feet would come up trying to get away from the agony kicking and his face would squinch up. Wheezing started to and I could almost hear a bubbling sound coming from him.   
  
Please I beg you not to let this man die in my arms today, and that is all I could think of to say and pray as I held my partner in my arms as he was dying in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Then a miracle happened, two medics I knew all to well.   
  
"My god Faith what happened?"   
  
"I don't know, I was called and he was here and oh god," rambling off I was a mess. I could not even speak proper English let along carry on a conversation of what had happened to my friend and long time partner.   
  
"It's okay Faith," Doc moved towards Bosco trying to check his wounds try and see what they had when Bosco began squirming even harder trying to fight Doc probing of his wounds. He was fighting for all he was worth and even though he was greatly wounded it was like a tiger, wounded, but still a tiger.   
  
"Bosco I have to see, you can't, Bosco." He just wouldn't have it so Faith grabbed his arms and Doc was able to see the damage done by the gun.   
  
"Did you see who did this?"   
  
I watched her look around to look at some of the people standing around and watched as she looked back down.   
  
"Nope."   
  
She didn't care. She didn't care that my partner could be dead at any given time she just didn't care and I could see it. Women can fool men but they can't fool another woman.   
  
My face looked around trying to find somebody just anybody.   
  
"How can nobody have seen this, please who did this?"   
  
But nobody said anything and as I tried to find just one single person I noticed something was off and I looked at each and every one of them there was a hint of fear and when I looked at Cruz she was the one giving it to them. I wanted nothing more then to get to the bottom of this but my attention at the time was at my partner and hoping on hope that he would make through this.   
  
Doc was still looking at his wounds. Carlos had finally come with the backboard. I'm sure it was only a matter of seconds but to somebody who knows from watching on the job that every little second counted it felt like an eternity to me.   
  
"Okay on the count of three Carlos you're going to put it under him and Faith you're going to help me."   
  
I nodded. I tried holding on to Bosco's flaring arms and trying to make sure he didn't tear his wounds even more.  
  
"Please Bosco," I begged him trying to make him listen to me "we are going to help you; just hang on, you hear, just hang on." I was saying this but I felt like my body wasn't there.   
  
"1,2...3." Doc grabbed the other side of Bosco and lifted him up as I did the same while Bosco let out a cry of pure and absolute misery. Carlos put it under him and with trained hands Doc had himself up and grabbing the back of the board. Bosco had settled down a little as they moved him and were running towards the bus.   
  
As they loaded him into the bus and I got in I turned around and looked at the group that had formed. They were looking at the bus back to the spot Bosco had not just a minute ago been lying on the ground crying out for somebody to take him from this discomfort. I looked and could see how much blood was on the ground. It looked like a huge puddle as though God had been crying that day and rained the essence of life's blood. Then I saw her she wasn't in a hurry she didn't even act as though she cared about what had happened in front of her eyes.   
  
The ambulance bus slammed and we took off and as I watched Cruz she stood there watching us take off and I saw that look again, the look as though she hoped Bosco wouldn't make it through this trial.   
  
  
In the bus Bosco had woken up fully again. Doc was trying his best to try and ease the pain but it was no good, Bosco was pushing away his hands. Blood was everywhere; on his chest, on the gurney on the floor, even the face mask that Doc kept trying to put on his face had been painted with his own vital fluid of life. Doc was trying to stay calm. Trying to tell him to settle down, to try and listen to him. I had ahold of his hand and I could almost feel his hand was crushing mine but I dared not let go.   
  
Bosco's fight for survival was very strong. They say when your body is dying and your mind is trying to live you either lay down and just let yourself pass on or you fight it and Bosco fought it. Even though he was fighting Doc who was trying to help he was battling, he wasn't aware of what he was doing but his instinct was to endure and make sure that he lived to see another day.   
  
When I looked into his eyes I could see he was scared of what was going on with him. I knew deep down he didn't know what was going on. I think the shock had gotten to him and all he saw was that Doc was making it worse, not better. He didn't know I was there even though I spoke soft words to him. I could tell with the look of frantic he didn't want to die and he didn't like what was happening.   
  
Doc had to strap him down so he wouldn't hurt himself because Bosco had successfully ripped the IV out of him already more then once and he was trying to get up from the board but Doc's calm hands kept him where he needed to be.   
  
Then Bosco stopped and he looked at me from where I sat as Doc moved around him trying to make sure he didn't die right in front of us.   
  
"Bosco you're going to be okay you hear me, you're going to be just fine." I smiled yet as I smiled tears were trickling down my face making me a complete liar it seemed.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
God what on earth was he talking about? Oh God please don't let him die on me. I know how this goes. Somebody says their sorry because they know they're not going to be around much longer might as well get everything out so you don't leave the earth with regrets.   
  
"Bosco shut up you're going to be fine."   
  
He shook his head very slowly and then smirked.   
  
"I've been such a jerk."   
  
"No, you haven't, I have, you deserve to be mad at me, so shut up and don't you say you're sorry one more time! You hear me! Don't you dare give up on me."   
  
"Faith, I'm tired," his lip quivered and I could tell another wave had hit him. As he opened his eyes some tears were falling down his own eyes.   
  
"You know, I really do hate that siren." He let out a gasp as though he was trying to laugh but instead of that some blood was on his lips and his head went to his side.   
  
Doc was watching his vitals and was watching him starting to trying to go and let the sweet darkness take a hold of him.   
  
"Bosco you stay with me," Doc commanded this while shaking him almost. "Listen to me the pain is a good sign now you keep your damn eyes open, you will not die."   
  
He fluttered his eyes trying to open them but it was becoming to hard for him.   
  
"Carlos I WANT YOU TO STEP ON IT NOW!"   
  
The bus was going as fast as it could.   
  
Doc continued to talk to him to try and keep him awake so he didn't fall victim to his wounds and leave them behind.   
  
"You stubborn Italian ass you keep yourself awake you got it, I know you still have other people to enlighten fight it Boscorelli FIGHT IT!"   
  
"Carlos how far we out?" yelled Doc to Carlos who was driving as fast as he could without tipping the thing over.   
  
"We're there."   
  
They felt the entire ambulance come to a halt and the back doors flew open.   
  
I watched as the doctors took Bosco. It was all up to them and Bosco to make it through. As I followed and Doc rambled off everything the Doctors needed to know that he found out I continued to hold on until one of the nurses put her hand on me and smiled talking smoothly to me.   
  
"Don't worry Officer, he's in good hands, We'll take care of Bosco for you."   
  
I almost laughed right then in there. Knowing how much Bosco was in that ER either a patient himself or bringing in one himself, most of all the ER doctors knew him and here it was their turn to repay him and give him life again.   
  
Somebody grabbed my arm behind and I looked to see Doc was guiding me out of there. I could see so much blood already collecting on the floor. Was it possible? Can somebody lose so much at a scene, at the bus, and now the floor of the hospital, I guess I never realized how much blood was in our bodies till that day I watched it drain out of Bosco's body.   
  
  
Doc had ended up leading me to the private room that was used by the doctors and emergency workers it was a place to clean up, relax or just to be alone. I needed to be alone to think for a moment to regain myself and judging by how some people glanced at me I needed to clean myself up.   
  
Left alone I looked down and was greatly shocked. My hands were caked in blood, Bosco's. It was like my hands were not my own. Like red was normal, like every day somebody walked around with red as a natural skin color. I rubbed and watched as the soap did it's magic and peeled off and went down the drain. Finding myself I thought how ironic that instead of being in my partner where it rightfully belonged it was on my skin going down the sink.   
  
My uniform had squared off better. I couldn't believe it besides my sleeves and other places it was like it never happened like I was just in there only because Bosco and I just had brought in a criminal. But sadly it wasn't that.   
  
Turning around I could see out of the small window knowing and watching who would show up.   
  
Walking out I began consulting to those who showed their concern. People that knew me and how I would feel. Others who knew Bosco as a person and were greatly troubled that this happened to him.   
  
How much I wanted to explain to these nameless faces in what happened so our minds could concentrate on him making it through this. I didn't know anything, so here we stood trying to understand this even we had no way to understand it.   
  
Then as though she knew we needed answers, she showed up to torment us by not being able to tell us when we knew deep down she was hiding something from us.   
  
Looking, I watched her, I watched as she walked up to one of the doctors and the doctor sadly shaking his head saying there was no news. He then pointed to us saying how her friends were there waiting for news as well. How greatly mistaken that doctor was, we were not her friends and we would never be her friends. We all had worked together for a very long time and when you witness stuff together you create this bond. The only reason she was in our bond was because of Bosco's connection.   
  
She felt uncomfortable. I could tell by the way she shifted her weight she tried to look past as though we weren't even there. But I knew she was feeling it somewhere in the far reaches of her heart that we knew she was up to something and it was because of her Bosco was in the hospital.   
  
So I did what I always did best I left the sanctuary of my little group of friends strolled over and stood in front of her.   
  
"Cruz. What in the hell happened?"   
  
I could tell by the way she stared at me she was pissed off that I was talking to her like she was inferior. But to me, she was she was nothing to me and she knew that I didn't care if I hurt her feelings and that I would not stop until I found out what happened to my partner.   
  
"I told you, I don't know."   
  
"Yes you do."   
  
"And why is that Officer Yokas, because you said so."   
  
"Yes because I said so and I know damn well you had to seen something.   
  
Who shot my friend?"   
  
"Maybe it was somebody that he had talked to like he was superior to, you can't be talking like you all bad in the ghetto. With Bosco's attitude I'm surprised that he's not dead."   
  
That is when I wanted to strangle her. She was wrong. Bosco had pissed off a lot of people, but I know a lot of people respected him. He may not think it and a lot of other people didn't but a lot of people knew his name in the ghetto, and a lot of people looked up to what he did even though he pissed them off a great deal. They knew if there was trouble that he would try and help him even if he had past records with them and that is the part that they admired.   
  
"I'm going to find out Cruz, and we'll see who is right and who is wrong."  
  
TBC...in Part 2-What Happened. 


	2. Part 2 What Happened

Like to thank those who have reviewed, you have put me on a cloud like no other. I do hope you like this new chapter and the one to follow. Thank you tremendously from the bottom of my heart. Once again I don't own nothing, except for Bosco he sitting right next to me, oh wouldn't I love that one. No, don't own him or anybody else, not even the song. So enjoy!   
  
Chapters (2/3)   
  
Part 2-What Happened.   
  
(It starts with)   
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Linkin Park-In The End  
  
Bosco's POV  
  
Have you ever thought you were in complete control and then something happens suddenly and you realized, shit, how wrong was I? That happened to me.   
  
It all started when I worked for the Anti-Crime department. I had decided to go work for them willingly when that night in the hospital Faith had said some words to me that had opened my eyes. Even though my mind had blown it off as though she was terrified of the unknown of not knowing what was going to happen with her or Fred something told me otherwise. Even as she yelled at me and tears had begun to roll down her eyes and hearing that strain in her voice and I just took the blows like my mouth was sewed shut. I realized my heart was telling me no matter how upset Faith was those words were spoken and a trillion apologies could not set it right. To me it would never take away the feeling of uselessness.   
  
I never told her how much she had truly upset me that night. It was like something had built up inside me as the days went on in a haze and I really don't remember her saying sorry. She said thank you, for being there, to help with Fred. But an apology was not to be found. Sometimes when I looked over at her, I swear it was like she was waiting for me to screw up again so she could get back to correcting me again.   
  
Faith was my best friend. Still is. If anything happened to her I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe that is why it hurt so badly. Useless, my dad had once called me that and even though I said I wouldn't listen to him, I did, and that is a part of my reason being a cop, I wasn't being useless. Then Faith said that and it brought me back to my childhood and it was like I couldn't breathe and a fire was emerging.   
  
Getting away from the hurt I did. I transferred to Anti-Crime making it seem like they needed me there, like as though if they called upon me, because of how well I worked and what I did on the streets.   
  
I would see her, Faith, be maybe a day or even a week since the last time I saw her and wouldn't be to long before she talked to me again as though I was her child. That little annoyance would pop out and something would emerge from what I been feeling and you know, I didn't really regret it, still don't.  
So Anti-Crime here I came. I didn't really want to be around Faith, just I couldn't understand what was going on already, I wanted to figure out what to do first, for once, and then approach it yet that's not how it was planned.   
  
I never believed in luck, fate, destiny, and all that happy horse shit that went along with fortune cookies. Then again, you always wonder if there is some kind of story already written out for you. Because Cruz was entered into my life and she was going to turn it 99degres the other way.   
First impression of Cruz, nice. Seemed tough, like me, darker, but just as cool as me. How wrong I was.  
  
The call came over the radio and my life before me was about to be set into motion. It was a kid from the hood. A kid I knew damn well. Been in trouble, had his beef with me but he was a good kid and just a kid at that. Robbery, that is what the crime was. He looked at me right in the eyes swore to me he didn't have any part of it, yet Cruz, thinking he was bluffing said she would plant evidence if he didn't confess. This kid I knew was sent to juvie all because of what she 'thought' was right. Not listening to me and saying that how could I understand I wasn't from these parts that they would sell you out any chance they got. But I did understand because I knew these people better then she thought I did.  
  
I had to stop her after she did that. To bring her down I had to find out more about her and as I did I realized how far she crossed the line more then I had, lines that almost seemed prohibited in my eyes. Then it was perfectly clear, I couldn't be associated with her because when she went down and got caught in the process of this, she was going to take me down with her.  
  
Cruz from then on thought I was with her. She thought I wanted part of what she had whatever that was in her mind. She would continue to ramble on about this and that how she helped certain drug dealers, bring drugs into our harbors, sell them to pot heads then arrest them to make good collars. She thought I was going to help her, I was going to be the one to bring her down.   
  
The day came. She asked me if I wanted to help, make sure the deal went down and nothing went wrong, so I reluctantly agreed. Even though I planned on something completely different.  
  
See my entire plain was simple. Pull out of this before I got too far into the shit I couldn't get myself out of it. But I had a backup plain, I had a favor so before I went I called it in and then I left. My entire heart pumped with adrenaline and even though it was in the middle of the day I still felt a sense of darkness around my senses.   
  
I walked into the ghetto on a mission nobody said anything to me they left me alone and as I walked up to Cruz who was talking to somebody else I breathed in deeply.  
  
"Cruz."   
  
Turning around her black hair fell in front of her face but she put a finger up and slipped it behind her ear.   
  
"I'm pulling out."   
  
'Good' I thought, direct and to the point don't be rambling off so you confuse her even more.  
  
"What was that Bosco?"   
  
"You heard me, I'm done, no more."   
  
She smiled. I wondered if that was a good sign but knowing my luck it never is.  
  
"Baby, you can't pull out, that would be a wrong move."   
  
I watched as the man she had been talking to earlier had begun to walk away. Looking past her shoulder I looked back at her, her cold eyes.   
  
"Then that's a wrong move I'm gonna have to take."   
  
I could see the anger beginning to form on her face as she listened to me talk to her. I sure had an effect on people that way.   
  
I had been careless. While watching her the entire time, her eyes that is, I never watched her hand. Stupid, I would say so. I heard the click as she cocked it back and then before my life changed I knew in one split second, this wasn't going to be good.  
  
I didn't feel anything, honestly. Maybe my body was that quick to go into shock. All I remember was rearing back my head even looked back as my hands began to flare out trying to prevent the hard fall about to come to my frame. First thing I saw was the beautiful blue sky. I looked at it and just almost stared at it awe, like it was my first time even though I was laying on the ground trying to fight for air.   
  
The buildings made me fell smaller and smaller as did the tree that it's branches reached further up to the sky then I ever could. As I squinted I realized an airplane was flying high, over us, not even oblivious of what was going down below it.   
  
I was gulping for air but nothing was coming out. I began to loose focus of what was going on, why I was in pain, why I couldn't breathe. Catching site of Cruz who had was still standing in front of me talked into her radio as she then bent down onto the balls of her feet. As she put the radio to the side she sneered at me.   
  
"Sorry but hey, it happens, right?" kneeling closer to my face "You made a big mistake Bosco. Didn't want to see you go like this but you will not stop me, you got me, your friends, the cops of this precinct, nobody. The drugs will come in, and I will pass them out with a smile on my face and then I'll use it against them. I run this place, not you."  
Even though the pain had just started to become unbearable I gave her my Boscorelli smirk.   
  
"Well I know something you don't."   
  
"What is that may I ask?"   
  
She didn't find out, till later that is. I couldn't answer her. The pain had become to the point I was seeing white. I looked as best as I could at my chest. Not sure why, maybe I wanted to prove in my head I was shot, that I, Boscorelli had been shot. That was the big default of Anti-Crime, you were in your civvies, can't wear a vest over your clothes or under for that matter don't want to stick out. Because of that I lay with a damn gunshot wounds to my upper chest because I didn't wear one, and if I had to blame on something that is what I would blame it on.   
  
Even though I was in complete agony not being able to process anything my body going from side to side trying to hold onto my wounds and it crossed my mind, I ruined one of my favorite shirts. Funny how your mind works when your in extreme misery, and I as laid there all I could think was, Cruz was going to have to buy me a new shirt.  
  
When you're in a great deal of turmoil and all you can think about is survival everything else kind of slips out of your mind and even after it's over, after you won the fight to live, you can't remember shit afterwards. I know that's how it works for me anyways. Could have been when I went into shock and I couldn't process it but for a split second the blurred images came clear and Faith's form was over me. Least I knew she was there but then it blurred again.   
  
One part does come clear to me as I think about it, the ambulance ride. Nothing can describe what I was feeling but everything cleared and it was like I was at peace.   
  
Looking at Faith I saw her she had tears in her eyes as though I was already dead or something. First thing that came to my mind was that I was sorry I was making her feel that way to bring tears to her eyes. Just hate to see a woman cry.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Bosco shut up you're going to be fine."   
  
Shaking my head lightly. No it wasn't fine I had made her cry and that was a mean thing to do.   
  
"I been such a jerk."   
  
"No, you haven't, I have, you deserve to be mad at me, so shut up and don't you say your sorry one more time you hear me don't you dare give up on me."   
  
What was she talking about? Later, quite later I would understand but you see my mind processed it, as I was sorry for making her cry she saw it as I was saying sorry for the last couple of weeks. She knew she had been wrong in what she said and she was trying to make sure I knew she didn't mean it all. But like I said I couldn't deal with it and I couldn't understand and hell I was very out of it.   
  
"Faith I'm tired," my lip quivered as I said this. Not sure really, stupid thing and even my eyes were watering up and that siren, oh that siren was so loud and all I wanted was it to just stop.   
  
"You know, I really do hate that siren." I thought I should put that out there for her and then after that, that is all I can remember. Nothing more. My head had gotten heavier as I tried to speak to Faith so I put it to the side.   
  
If I close my eyes real tight I can hear the faint yell of Doc's voice and Faith's anguish cries for me to keep my eyes open, and I think Carlos was some here among those two. At least I was in good company.   
  
Hope. That is all you can live by, hope that you wake up, hope whatever the hell is going on that it stops. I hoped when I woke up that Cruz was dealt with, and everything could just go back to normal because I was really, getting sick of this.  
  
TBC....in Part 3-The Conclusion 


	3. Part 3 Conclusion

Again don't own nothing. Thank you for replying, all of you, thank you so much. I just was really shocked as to how many really liked this story so thank you so much for showing it, and like I promised your last part. Enjoy and hope you like the conclusion, thanks again.  
  
Chapters 3/3  
  
Part 3-Conclusion  
  
Sgt. Cruz left the hospital after Faith Yokas had vowed to find out what had happened to her partner. Cruz knew damn well she didn't belong there and never would. She could have redeemed herself if only the explanation of what happened to Bosco came out, thing was, if she did that meant the end of her. So leaving was the best thing to do.   
  
Faith sat with most of her friends, sat down and tried to wait hoping the hours would fly by. But being in a hospital, those uncomfortable chairs, white walls that seemed to make your eyes hurt just by staring at them, and that elevator music just got to be too much. So Faith stood up knowing her troubled mind would not be at ease till she went back to that scene and she got somebody to tell her what happened.   
  
With a turning stomach that told her to take the stress level down she reached home. Fred asked her what had happened, concerned.   
  
She walked to their room discarding the uniform on the bed and in it's place she put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a top, and a zipper sweatshirt over it to cover any bare skin that would get cold quickly with the coming night time air.   
  
Again her husband pressed trying to find out the details but she just didn't want to have to try and explain. Quickly she gave him the quickest and best explanation and making him understand. He called and would wait for somebody to look after the kids and he to would join those to wait word to call Faith if something came up. He kissed her before she left wishing her good luck and to be careful.  
  
  
Not long after Faith came to the scene of where she assumed it all occurred. Holding back throwing up when she realized the blood, Bosco's blood, still stained the cement ground, christening the spot he was shot.   
  
"Hey, sugar momma, what you doing out so late, ain't it past your bedtime?"   
  
Faith looked over at the group of junkies standing around having nothing better to do but stand around and talk and smoke weed.   
  
She knew she needed help badly but she sure wasn't going to find it from them. Mind racing a mile a minute, not sure how to approach this she ended up right where the blood was still deep red. Bending down she placed her hand on it and traced right along the edges of it. Dried up.   
  
"She shot him."   
  
Jumping up she immediately turned around her hand was going into her purse. She turned around to see a teenager kid.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Sgt. Cruz, she shot Officer Boscorelli?"   
  
Looking around she half expected the ones standing around to jump on this kid for saying something like this for getting involved but what shocked her the group began to form around him.   
  
"Yeah I saw it to, sugar momma, shot him down right here," his eyes looked down where Faith was standing "bitches huh?"  
  
"We're sick of her."   
  
Some of the ones forming yelled along, agreeing. Faith couldn't believe this.   
  
"What did she do, I mean...."   
  
"Why do we hate her, she sells us drugs," another one piped in "yeah and then hails our ass right into jail after. I hate that bitch!"   
  
"Could I possibly take your statement boys?"   
  
"No, but we got something better." The teenager boy then whispered into the ear of one and nodding took off and not more then 2 minutes a man walked out holding a videotape. Handing it to Faith he smiled and sadly looked at it.   
  
"Boscorelli, I owed him, he let me off and well I told him if he ever needed anything to ring me. This will explain everything, perfect view of what happened." He then nodded his head to the window where Faith looked to see a video camera pointed right where they were all standing. Faith looked back.   
  
"Thank you, this means so much.....thank you."   
  
She then took off back to the Precinct, show the tape off to get Cruz for what she did and then go to the hospital and see if her partner would make it.   
  
(Hospital)   
  
Faith jogged into the ER. She quickly made it into the room where everybody was sitting, the private room when one of their own was hurt. They all looked up at her. Trying to read their faces, hoping that Bosco didn't lose his will to live. Her husband stood up they all looked at him and her as he walked slowly and he pulled her into an embrace and her heart beating faster and faster with the uneasy silence. She pulled away and watched his eyes. He was smiling.   
  
"He made it so far, only family are allowed. His mother hasn't yet come, I told them you were his family....go Faith." She brought him towards her again and hugged him hard and then he let go and she was off again.   
  
  
"Excuse me do you know...."   
  
"Hello Faith, Officer Boscorelli is in," looking down at the chart "oh, right over there actually."   
  
Faith turned and looked where she had pointed. A curtain was pulled around a bed, making sure whoever was in there was not to be disturbed with the hustle and bustle of the emergency room. Taking a few steps she put her hand on the curtain and with a very calm breath she opened it up.   
  
A stool was right next to the bed so she sat down grabbed the curtain and pulled it shut again. For the first time she thought she was going to be sick. Before she even thought to wake him everything from the previous weeks, from today, just everything that had built up came out in tears of joy, anger, sadness and guilt. Closing her eyes trying to stop thinking it was silly but it just made it come even harder. She put her elbow down on her leg put her hand up and covered her eyes, hiding it almost. Her body shook as she tried to keep it silent. Her fingers tickled as a hand was gently touching the one on her face and taking her hand off she looked to see Bosco's eyes opened weakly.   
  
"Don't cry. Hate to see women cry."  
  
Saying this only made her cry harder. But she ended up getting ahold of herself and she wiped them away making her eyes redder then they already were.   
  
"Cruz?"   
  
"I know, I went back Bosco, got the tape, she won't be working or for that matter be a free woman for a very long time, Stick and Lt. Swersky promised me on that one."   
  
Bosco nodded his head.   
  
Faith looked away when he stared at her. Even after all that had happened she still felt guilty. Her shoulders sagged with remorse knowing what she had done to him. Guilt plagued her.   
  
"Bosco.....I am so, sorry."   
  
"Faith."   
  
"Don't, I am," she sniffled as tears threatened. "It's my fault, everything is my fault, if I hadn't said those things this would have never happened."   
  
"Yes it would of."   
  
"NO, it wouldn't. If I hadn't pushed you the way I did, Bosco you mean everything to me, you're my best friend and I would never hurt you on purpose; you have to believe me." She looked at him "Your family to me, your just another,"   
  
"Kid?"   
  
"No," she smiled "your just another parent to my children."   
  
She looked down swallowing hard.   
  
"Bosco, I love you, there's nothing more then that, I would die for you, you hear me?" Looking up with stern eyes "I would lay my life on the line if that meant saving you from pain, you mean so much to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you, thank you for coming into my life Boscorelli, thank you for being my partner, just.....thank you."  
  
Bosco smirked.   
  
"You just know it wouldn't be right without me."   
  
Faith shook her head and agreed.   
  
"You're right Bosco, it just wouldn't be the same."   
  
Watching him she saw him beginning to close his eyes letting out a heavy sigh.   
  
"Sleep good Bosco, I'll be here waiting."   
  
She kissed his hand and then brought it to her cheek placed it down on the bed. There she would sit, waiting for Bosco's mother and not moving from that spot like she said she wouldn't, she owed him that much.   
  
Love. Love can do many things to us. You may not love in the sense you go to bed with them, but love them for who they are, for what they stand and what they fight for. Friendship a true friendship has love in it and if you love that person you truly will do anything and everything, even dying for them.   
  
The End!   
  
When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all  
  
I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
  
When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
  
I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
  
Sail on Silver Girl,  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
  
See how they shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
  
Simon & Garfunkel-Bridge Over Trouble Water  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Tag Note: Come on you honestly think I would kill Bosco for a THIRD TIME hahhah it's good you don't trust me, I don't even trust myself (smirks) Hey thank you again to you all, just wanted to add THANK YOU, your feedback was greatly appreciated and THANK YOU completely! You guys are the best and thanks for the support, do hope you liked the conclusion to this story THANKS AGAIN! 


End file.
